A Guy Walks In To A Bar
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A priceless moment is when the person that you have fallen in love with, looks you right in the eyes to tells you that they have fallen in love with you.


**Was a little bored so just a little Dyfty one shot for y'all. Dylan finding happiness after Sam. The song belongs entirely to Tyler Farr, look him up…you'll love him xxx**

…

 **A Guy Walks In To A Bar**

…

 _ **The joke's on me and it ain't funny  
Everybody but me could see the punch line coming a mile away  
I've heard it so many times I can tell it to the T  
Believe me I could sell it all day  
It goes**_

 _ **A guy walks into a bar, orders a drink**_  
 _ **Sees a girl that catches his eye**_  
 _ **Asks her if she wants another**_  
 _ **They fall for each other and end up lovers**_  
 _ **They laugh, cry, hold on tight, make it work for a little while**_  
 _ **Then one night her taillights fade out into the dark**_  
 _ **And a guy walks into a bar**_

…...

Dylan looked around the bar, everyone minding their own business as he ordered another shot of bourbon…it wasn't his favourite drink but it always helped him to forget about his troubles. He always remembered his father drinking the stuff, always hiding it in the top cupboard away from prying eyes but Dylan recalled finding it one night and tried it at the young age of ten. He got in to so much trouble from his mother for that little act, allowing a small smile when he recalled her expression when she caught him. It wasn't long after that his good for nothing father walked out on them both, seeing him again today in the hospital had brought back so many painful memories. His colleagues telling him he ought to be happy to have his father around, god if only they had known the truth about Brian, no good as a man or a father and now here he was about to be a father for a second time. If only Dylan could safe his unborn sibling from the heartache he endured…and then there was Sam, another person in his life who had broken his heart. The day couldn't have gotten worse for him when he opened the letter addressed to him to find the invitation to Sam and Tom's wedding, why were the people in his life hurting him so much. He took a large gulp of his drink and looked over when the cold air hit him as the door to the bar opened and in walked Lofty. Dylan eyed him and saw a concerned look on the younger mans face.

"Dr Keogh..." He smiled, taking a seat beside him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Dr Hanna said she'd text you to check on you and you told her you were here."

"But why are you?"

"She got held up and can't make it, so I thought I'd check on you."

"You don't need to do that."

Lofty reached in to his pocked and brought out the peach paper and passed it to Dylan.

"You dropped this in the staff room, must have fallen out of your locker."

Dylan took the paper from him and ripped it in half before putting it on the bar in front of him.

"You don't want to go?" he asked quietly.

"To my ex wife's wedding, why on earth would you imagine I'd want to witness their nuptials?"

"Closure?"

"Closure's over-rated."

"Don't you want to put an end to that chapter in your life?"

"I can't see her, not with him."

Lofty gave him a comforting smile before ordering a beer, taking it from the bartender a little too quickly; he ended up spilling half of it on the bar, Dylan smiling at him. Always leave it to Lofty to cheer him up without even trying.

…

 _ **I'd laugh too if my heart would let me  
Keeping it light will probably help to get me over you  
I'm walking, talking, drinking proof  
A cliché in a corner booth  
Ain't nothing new**_

 _ **A guy walks into a bar, orders a drink**_  
 _ **Sees a girl that catches his eye**_  
 _ **Asks her if she wants another**_  
 _ **They fall for each other and end up lovers**_  
 _ **They laugh, cry, hold on tight, make it work for a little while**_  
 _ **Then one night her taillights fade out into the dark**_  
 _ **And a guy walks into a bar**_

…

They waited while Lofty got another drink then Lofty looked back at Dylan, placing a hand on his arm.

"Listen, I know it always hurts to see someone you care about with someone else, or even to see someone you care about hurting in general but you should go to that wedding and hold you head high and let her know you're finally over her."

"When did you become an agony agony aunt?"

"I care…I care about you. You've been through a lot lately and I hate to see you so down…hurting like you are."

They lapsed in to silence, Lofty ordered them both another drink, they chatted for a few more hours before the bartender told them he'd be closing up soon.

"Wow, it's nearly 1am…how did that happen?" Lofty smiled.

"I suppose we should go."

He followed Dylan, keeping close to him as they made their way out in to the night air. They walked along the streets, Dylan opened up some more about Sam and before they knew it they were standing in front of Dylan's boat.

"So, I guess I should probably go." Lofty smiled.

"Yes I suppose."

Lofty was about to turn and leave when Dylan spoke again.

"Ben…thank you for tonight…you know, listening to all my problems with Sam and well I…."

Dylan was suddenly very flustered and Lofty couldn't help but let out a small laugh before he finally got his courage and moved towards Dylan, covering the older man's mouth with his. He felt Dylan tense for a few seconds before relaxing in Lofty's embrace.

"Ben I…"

"I like you Dylan….more than friends. I wasn't sure I should tell you but after…well after all your talk of Sam and how you do want to try and move on from her….move on with me, I know I'm probably throwing a lot at you right now and I…."

He watched closely as Dylan looked at him blankly, trying to take in Lofty's confession.

"Okay, I should probably go, I really shouldn't have said anyth…."

Dylan grabbed Lofty's arm as he turned to leave, pulling him back and kissing him with such force that left Lofty in no doubt of Dylan's feelings.

"You mean you…." Ben started.

"I'm not saying I've been having the feelings you have but…I know you care and you do mean something to me, you've helped me so much…if you can be patient with me while we try and figure this out then…"

"Of course I can."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yeah, I'd love too."

…

 _ **2 months later**_

The music was loud, everyone up and dancing, Dylan and Lofty were standing by the buffet table as Lofty smiled watching Tom's niece dancing her little heart out.

"A buffet, you think they'd have had a proper meal for a wedding." Dylan grumbled.

"Hey, don't be mean…it's great, I'm having fun…aren't you."

"Define fun."

"Well I…."

"Dylan…."

They both looked up to see Sam and Tom walking towards them, a big smile on her face. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Sam…"

"Dylan I wasn't sure you'd come but I'm so glad you did, hello…I'm Sam."

"Hi…Lofty, well Ben."

"Lofty?"

"A nickname."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you…are you a friend of Dylan's?" Sam asked.

"Well I…"

"Ben's my partner." Dylan suddenly spoke.

"You're…."

"Partner….boyfriend."

"Oh…"

"Something wrong?" Dylan said with anger in his voice.

"I think Sam's just a little surprised that's all Dylan; we didn't know you were…" Tom started.

"What."

"Dylan don't, it's okay really." Lofty whispered to him.

"No Ben…it's not. If you have a problem with my relationship with Ben then please…just say, we'll leave right now."

"Dylan calm down, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything…Ben I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this, that's all."

Sam moved to hug him again before lightly kissing his cheek then doing the same with Lofty.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. I really do mean that. We should go mingle, enjoy the rest of the evening won't you."

Dylan smiled a little as he watched Tom and Sam walk away before turning to Lofty.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey don't be, we knew this would be hard. You saw how they reacted at work and you knew it would be harder with your ex….but it's done now."

"I'm not embarrassed to be with you, I need you to know that." Dylan stated.

Lofty was so touched by how protective Dylan was of him, of their relationship. He wrapped his arm around Dylan before placing a loving kiss to his partners lips.

"Thanks for that, and just know that no matter what happens…no matter how tough things get for us…I'll always be here for you, I love you Dylan."

"Good…because I love you too."

…

 _ **A guy walks into a bar, orders a drink  
Sees a girl that catches his eye  
Asks her if she wants another  
They fall for each other and end up lovers  
They laugh, cry, hold on tight, make it work for a little while  
Then one night her taillights fade out into the dark  
And a guy walks into a bar**_

 _ **A guy walks into a bar**_  
 _ **A guy walks into a bar**_

Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked it xx

…...

-Fin


End file.
